leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayn/@comment-26128186-20170819064255/@comment-26128186-20170821074259
@Lesdin I agree that he has good dmg, and if he manages to close in he can wreck squishies, but its simply getting there that I think is the problem. I concede that his ganking is great and his mobility going throughout the map is good overall. However, when it comes to being an assassin, having very good, very quick gap closing is important, and it often comes in the form of dashes. SA does have a dash, but it is quite short range. Sure, he has his e to help him, but it isn't quite as "instant", despite the increased movement speed. Even with ghostblade, it isn't as instant. Both SA's e and ghostblade have less speed than a dash, but last over a longer period of time. This is useful for when you can afford to be a bit more gradual with movement, knowing that you can gradually catch up to a target or reach a far away fight. SA is good at ganking because he has this increased mobility over a longer period of time, which makes him very mobile throughout the jungle, allowing him to clear well while still pulling off ganks. But, there are times when dashes are much more valuable than ms increasing abilities. Namely, during teamfights that might win or lose a game and are nearly inevitable in league of legends. In such urgent battles, an assassin can't afford to take his/her time to get to the squishies, he/she has to act fast. I know that you say a SA's success in a teamfight depends on the player's competency, and of course that is true. However, what's also true is that there is only so much one can do when playing a champion. Every champ has its limits, and SA is no exception. Even if you are great at SA, you still have to gradually work your way to the back line to try and reach the squishies, and in the process, you will most likely be detected, and the enemy team will immediately plan their defense or offense. This is why instant gap closing is important; it gives the enemy team little time or chance to prepare themselves. For instance, a zed can just w blink and ult a squishy to kill. But, with SA's short range dash and his movement speed increasing abilities, the enemies will have plenty of time to prepare themselves while you attempt to work your way to the backline. Even if you attempt to sneak past and utilize the element of surprise through shadow step, enemies are still warned, since an indicator pops up that shows that a SA is in the terrain. Do not get me wrong, I am not saying that SA is garbage or anything. He is great at ganking and can catch many people off guard. But I still believe that, compared to rhaast, he is quite limited in what he can offer, in the long run, to his team, especially during team fights.